


Как в море корабли

by rose_rose (Escargot)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Backstory, Canon Era, Gen, Preslash if you squint, Prison, Prison Escape
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escargot/pseuds/rose_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять вселенных, где Жан Вальжан и Жавер не встретились, и одна, где это все-таки произошло.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1795, Фавероль

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two Ships Passing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/743869) by [Carmarthen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Он признал, что был осужден вовсе не невинно. Он понял, что совершил отчаянный поступок, достойный порицания, что если бы он попросил хлеба, ему, быть может, и не отказали бы; что, так или иначе, лучше было подождать, чтобы ему дали хлеба или из сострадания, или за работу; что на слова «разве может человек ждать, когда он голоден?» – нетрудно привести множество возражений…_  
>  Виктор Гюго, «Отверженные», том I, книга вторая, глава седьмая «Глубина отчаяния»

Поздно вечером в воскресенье площадь де л'Эглис в Фавероле пересек человек. Он шел, опустив голову и ссутулившись, будто от усталости, длинные волосы рассыпались и скрывали его лицо, а картуз был натянут поглубже на глаза. 

Перед зарешеченным окном булочной он остановился, вглядываясь во вчерашний хлеб на витрине, который вскоре – если его так и не удастся распродать – должен был стать добычей нищих. Наш прохожий знал булочника – Мобера Изабо, человека незлого и весьма зажиточного; а теперь подумал о своей сестре и семерых ее детях, которые ждали его дома. Пьер болел и весь день плакал, прося есть, но в доме ничего не было, кроме горсти бобов и остатков бульона из кролика. Кролика удалось подстрелить на прошлой неделе, ежеминутно опасаясь, что вот-вот раздастся окрик лесника и шаги жандармов, которые закуют браконьера в кандалы. 

Пьер перестанет плакать, если дать ему хлеба, подумал прохожий. Но работы по-прежнему не было. Справедливо ли, что он, желая работать, не может найти места, а те, кто зависит от него, обречены на голод? Справедливо ли, что месье Изабо живет в достатке, – в то время как сам Жан Вальжан (так звали нашего прохожего) и его семья должны терпеть нужду? 

Жан Вальжан снова посмотрел на хлеб. У него достаточно силы: он мог бы без труда просунуть руку сквозь решетку, разбить стекло, схватить ковригу хлеба и убежать. 

Но перед глазами всплыло усталое лицо сестры. Что будет с ней, если его схватят? Что будет с его семерыми племянниками? 

Он содрогнулся, воображая оковы на ногах и красный колпак каторжника у себя на голове. На свете существуют вещи и похуже, чем удел честного бедняка. 

Жан Вальжан помедлил еще мгновение, чувствуя, как живот сводит от голода, и вспоминая рыдания маленького Пьера. Но нет: если он придет сюда утром и попросит месье Изабо, тот наверняка даст ему немного хлеба – или какой-нибудь работы, за которую можно будет получить хлеб. И наверняка скоро удастся куда-нибудь устроиться снова. В конце концов, не так уж часто люди в буквальном смысле умирают от голода; а если бы кражей и вправду можно было облегчить себе жизнь, то люди уже давно жили бы куда лучше. 

Нет. Утром он снимет картуз и постучит в дверь месье Изабо – почтительно, как честный человек. 

Печальная фигура Жана Вальжана пересекла площадь. Минутное помутнение рассудка прошло. Он не стал представлять себе, чего избежал, не поддавшись искушению, ибо не обладал богатым воображением. Но когда, вернувшись домой, он обнаружил, что Пьер спокойно спит, а Жанна налила ему плошку горохового супа с кусочком бекона, который выпросила у соседки, он почувствовал, что выбрал верную дорогу. Лучше оставаться честным человеком. 

Завтра ему наверняка удастся найти какую-нибудь работу.


	2. 1797, Марсель

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Жавер родился в тюрьме от гадалки, муж которой был сослан на каторгу. Когда Жавер вырос, он понял, что находится вне общества, и отчаялся когда-либо проникнуть в него. Он заметил, что общество беспощадно устраняет из своей среды два класса людей: тех, кто на него нападает, и тех, кто его охраняет; у него был выбор только между этими двумя классами; в то же время он чувствовал в себе задатки моральной стойкости, порядочности и честности, которым сопутствовала необъяснимая ненависть к цыганской среде, откуда он вышел сам. Он поступил в полицию. И преуспел. В сорок лет он был полицейским надзирателем._  
>  Виктор Гюго, «Отверженные», том I, книга пятая, глава пятая «Зарницы» 

– Грабят! Мой кошелек! – На другой стороне улицы возникло внезапное оживление: хорошо одетый господин ухватил за воротник отчаянно сопротивляющегося мальчишку-оборванца, который только что залез к нему в карман. – Полиция! 

Жавер поднял воротник, опустил голову и продолжил свой путь, не ускоряя шагов. Лучше не вмешиваться. Полицейские норовят схватить любого, кто выглядит слишком бедным или кажется им подозрительным, а день, проведенный в тюрьме, будет значить день без работы в доке – и без пятнадцати су, которые он отдаст матери. 

Он услышал позади стук тяжелых сапог, и возмущенные крики мальчишки внезапно сменились рыданиями. 

Жавер не удивился, когда на плечо ему опустилась чья-то рука, а в бок саданули прикладом мушкета. 

– Глядите, этот наверняка с ним заодно, – скривился полицейский, взглянув в лицо Жаверу. – Выглядит уж точно подозрительно. 

– Отведем его в участок и допросим, – сказал другой, и Жавер выругался про себя. Его отпустят утром – он же ничего не сделал; но в кармане у него не будет ни сантима – а значит, придется весь день ходить голодным. 

Жавер провел ночь в камере в горьких размышлениях. Трудно сказать, почему именно эта ночь в тюрьме подвигла его к важному решению, но именно так и случилось. Он прожил на свете семнадцать лет, получая от судьбы одни удары, и не ждал от мира ничего хорошего. Мать – когда отрывалась от бутылки – была к нему добра, но что стоила эта доброта, никогда не приносившая Жаверу пользы? 

Он знал, что видят полицейские, когда смотрят на него: растрепанные черные волосы, низкий лоб, тяжелая челюсть, хищный взгляд и рот, будто созданный для свирепого оскала. Быть может, они были правы, и у него нет иного пути, кроме как стать преступником, – пусть даже он сам этого до сих пор не понимал. 

По крайней мере, в порядочном обществе ему точно не рады. 

Он будто увидел перед собой две дороги – прямые, как аршин. Одна – войти в число тех, кто защищает порядок, и самому надевать на тех, кто стал врагом общества, кандалы. 

Другая – и впрямь стать тем, кем его считают. 

Вечером того же дня, когда его выпустили из тюрьмы, новообращенный вор украл свой первый кошелек. На ужин у них с матерью был жареный цыпленок и бутылка бордо. 

К двадцати годам Жавер верховодил бандой, которая держала в страхе все трущобы Марселя. 

В двадцать два он впервые перерезал человеку горло.


	3. 1800, Тулон

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _К концу четвертого года пришла очередь Жана Вальжана бежать с каторги. Товарищи помогли ему, согласно обычаям этих невеселых мест. Он бежал. Двое суток он бродил по полям, на свободе, если можно назвать свободой положение человека, которого травят, который оборачивается каждую секунду, вздрагивает от малейшего шума, боится всего: дыма из трубы, человека, проходящего мимо, залаявшей собаки, быстро скачущей лошади, боя часов на колокольне; боится дня – потому что светло, ночи потому что темно, боится дороги, тропинки, куста, боится, как бы не уснуть. К вечеру второго дня его поймали. Он не ел и не спал тридцать шесть часов._  
>  Виктор Гюго, «Отверженные», том I, книга вторая, глава шестая «Жан Вальжан»

На четвертый год своего заключения товарищ Жана-Домкрата умер от чахотки. Он сидел на соседней скамейке и выкашливал легкие наружу, так что Жан ощущал каждый рывок их общей цепи. По-хорошему, ему следовало бы быть в больнице, подумал Жан, но ничего не сказал надсмотрщикам, которые небрежно – будто дохлую собаку – уволокли тело поутру.

Нового соседа звали Эжен. Это был светловолосый добродушный парень из Арраса, на несколько лет младше самого Жана – и нисколько на него не похожий: словоохотливый и обаятельный, в то время как Жан был угрюм и молчалив. Новичок умудрился убедить папашу Матье – старого, зоркого, как рысь, надсмотрщика – перевести его в камеру номер три, а то, мол, в прежней ему не жить. Теперь его приковали к Жану и велели работать. Странно, что боялся он других заключенных: обычно Эжен чувствовал себя с другими людьми как рыба в воде и легко заводил друзей. Даже главный в их цепочке готов был клясться направо и налево, что Эжена отправили в Тулон ни за что ни про что. 

– Знаешь, я ведь ничего не сделал, – сказал Эжен Жану в первый же вечер. – Мои приятели всего-навсего попросились ко мне в камеру кое-что написать. Откуда мне было знать, что они подделывают приказы о помиловании? 

Восемь лет каторги за подлог и еще три – за попытку побега при переводе в Тулон. Скорее всего, Эжен лгал о своей невиновности, но Жану было все равно: в Тулоне лгали все. 

– А ты здесь за что? 

– Я украл каравай хлеба, – проговорил Жан, – и разбил окно. 

На широком лице Эжена отобразилось сочувствие, а брови приподнялись над светлыми глазами, будто знаки вопроса. 

– Ты не заслужил того, чтобы попасть сюда, друг, – сказал он, хлопнув Жана по плечу. 

Жан ничего не ответил. За четыре года еще никто не проявлял к нему сочувствия. Слез у него больше не осталось. Единственное, что он мог, – это злиться, но и сам толком не знал, на кого. 

Следующей ночью Жан проснулся оттого, что кто-то положил ему руку на плечо, другой рукой зажимая ему рот. Над ним склонился Эжен. Убедившись, что Жан не может издать ни звука, он сунул ему в руки узел с одеждой и прошептал: «Надень под робу и жди моего сигнала». 

Все казалось нереальным, будто сон. Жану удалось надеть полученную одежду и кое-как прикрыть ее драной робой. Одеваться, когда на тебе кандалы, непросто. Еще сложнее делать это бесшумно, но Жану удалось и это, так что никто не проснулся. 

Весь следующий день его сердце билось, как сумасшедшее. Если его поймают, то его ждут побои. Но побить его могли в любой момент – за непочтительность, за то, что работает слишком медленно, или просто потому, что у конвоира выдался плохой день. Ему выпал шанс вернуться на свободу, и упускать его он не собирался. Эжен ему ничего не говорил, но работал бок о бок с ним в молчании. 

Когда пришло время, Жан повиновался без вопросов, все еще пребывая в каком-то тумане. Он выскользнул из кандалов, сбросил робу и бросился бежать по направлению к докам. Эжен бежал на шаг впереди. Вслед за Эженом он взбежал на борт стоявшего в доке фрегата под названием «Муирон». Эжен убедил тамошнего кока, что они – новые члены команды; Жан не проронил ни слова. Затем он последовал за Эженом в лодку и, как по команде, схватил весло. 

Лишь когда они отошли от города и оказались в тишине, среди поросших соснами гор, Жан-Домкрат нарушил молчание. «Я мог сбежать в первый же год, – сказал он печально; теперь, когда они были на свободе, он уже не был похож на запертого в клетке волка, которого ведет лишь слепой инстинкт. Он был знаком с Эженом всего три дня, и за эти три дня его жизнь перевернулась. – Что мне теперь делать? Я не могу вернуться к сестре – меня будут искать». 

Эжен по-дружески приобнял его за плечи и посмотрел сочувственно:  
– Держись меня, друг мой Жан, и я о тебе позабочусь. 

Жан склонил голову, соглашаясь. Что еще ему оставалось? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Примечание автора:_  
>  Эжен-Франсуа Видок действительно бежал из Тулона в марте 1800 г.; я обошла ряд деталей, поскольку, откровенно говоря, нахожу подробности его побегов невероятными (быть может, Видок был волшебником?). Первый побег Жана Вальжана также относится к 1800 г. – так что я объединила эти два события. Мне бы очень хотелось когда-нибудь прочитать историю о том, как Видок и Вальжан взаимодействуют в Тулоне.


	4. 1801. Бриньоль

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Одни только попытки Жана Вальжана к бегству, последовательные и упорные, с достаточной ясностью говорят о странном воздействии закона на человеческую душу. Жан Вальжан был готов возобновлять эти попытки, такие бесполезные и безрассудные, столько раз, сколько бы ни представлялся к тому случай, ни на миг не задумываясь над их последствиями или над опытом предыдущих. Он убегал стремительно, как убегает волк, который вдруг замечает, что его клетка открыта. Инстинкт говорил ему: «Беги!» Разум сказал бы ему: «Останься!» Но перед столь сильным искушением разум исчезал, оставался голый инстинкт. Действовал только зверь. Новые жестокости, которым его подвергали после поимки, только способствовали большему его одичанию._  
>  Виктор Гюго, «Отверженные», том I, книга вторая, глава седьмая «Глубина отчаяния»

Приятный октябрьский день подходил к концу; было уже довольно поздно, когда в дверь господина Мириэля, кюре Бриньоля, постучали. Пришелец был покрыт грязью и одет в лохмотья, но почтительно снял картуз и держал его перед собой, ожидая на крыльце, когда ему откроют. 

Человека звали Жан Вальжан, и в этот день он прошел пешком девять лиг от Тулона до Бриньоля. Его ступни, хоть и давно загрубевшие, были стерты, живот сводило от голода – но в каждой таверне города он услышал отказ. 

Это только первый день, говорил он себе. Быть может, в другом городке все обернется по-другому. В конце концов, стоит ли выпускать человека из тюрьмы, если для него будут закрыты все двери? За кражу каравая хлеба и разбитое окно он провел в Тулоне, под плетью, пять лет и, если задумывался об этом, в глубине души считал, что более чем искупил свою вину. Но что ждет его дальше – над этим он не пытался и задумываться 

Постучав в дверь кюре, он не ждал, что здесь ему окажут более теплый прием, чем в других местах. 

Он сунул свой желтый паспорт старику с добрым лицом, который открыл дверь, раньше, чем тот успел промолвить хоть слово. «Все равно ведь спросите, – сказал Вальжан. – Я читать не обучен, но знаю, что там написано. «Жан Вальжан, заключенный, выпущенный на поруки, уроженец… ну, это вам без пользы… отбыл пять лет на каторге за кражу со взломом. Является опасным преступником». Оттого меня даже в конюшню таверны не пустили поспать. Но я прошагал девять лиг от самого Тулона сегодня – иду в Понталье – и я очень голоден. У меня тридцать франков и четырнадцать су в кармане – все, что я заработал на каторге. Я заплачу. Пожалуйста, месье». 

Глаза его были сухи, но что-то в выражении лица наводило на мысль, что он готов заплакать. 

Бойкая женщина в черном платье с кружевным воротничком ахнула, увидев посетителя. 

– Входите, брат мой, – сказал старик, вложив бумаги обратно в руку Вальжана. Впервые за добрые шесть лет другой человек касался Вальжана мягко, и тот задрожал. Не оборачиваясь, старик продолжал: – Мадам Маглуар, поставьте на стол еще один прибор. 

Женщина сделала явное усилие, чтобы взять себя в руки, и повернулась, чтобы уйти. 

– Разве вы не слышали, что я сказал? – Вальжан, казалось, не в силах был переступить порог, будто лошадь – незнакомый ручей. – Я бывший каторжник. Вы готовы пригласить меня в дом? Кто вы? 

– Мадам Маглуар, и приготовьте чистую постель, – добавил старик и повернулся к Вальжану: – Я священник, а вы – мой брат во Христе. Входите. Вы проделали долгий путь. Войдите в дом и отдохните. 

Вальжан проглотил суп и хлеб, которые принесла ему женщина в черном, слушая священника вполуха. Он и сам не помнил, когда в последний раз ел белый хлеб. Суп был немудреным, но вкусным. Вальжан чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке в компании людей, а от вина ему захотелось спать. Когда его наконец проводили в постель, он вздохнул с облегчением. 

Но, оказавшись в постели, он обнаружил, что, несмотря на матрас, и одеяло, и чистые простыни, и тот факт, что измотан до смерти, не может уснуть. Лежа в полусне, он слышал дальше по коридору тихие голоса священника и его экономки. 

Наконец они затихли, и он уснул. 

Он проснулся отдохнувшим и освеженным среди ночи, когда часы на башне собора пробили два. Постель была слишком мягкой, в доме было слишком тихо – ему не хватало звона цепей и храпа сотни каторжников. Он лег в постель не раздеваясь, и тридцать франков и четырнадцать су по-прежнему были у него в кармане. Завтра ему надо будет идти дальше. Он вспомнил, как ему отказали в таверне, и подумал о серебряных приборах, которые видел на столе у священника вечером. 

Судя по тому, что помнилось ему смутно со слов других заключенных, это серебро могло бы купить ему новую жизнь. Фальшивый паспорт, новое имя – он мог бы начать все заново. Он же вор, разве не так? Это написано в его бумагах. Кто он такой, чтобы это отрицать? 

Но священник взял его за руку и обратился к нему «месье», разделил с ним еду и дал ему приют. Он подумал о своей сестре и младшем племяннике, которые сейчас в Париже, пытаются выжить в одиночку. И об остальных детях, чья судьба была ему неизвестна. 

В конце концов Вальжан перевернулся на другой бок, положил голову на слишком мягкую подушку, и уснул вновь. 

Утром экономка, которая, казалось, боялась его чуть меньше, чем предыдущим вечером, предложила ему теплое молоко и гренки, и он грубовато поблагодарил ее. 

– Если вам не нужно в Понталье немедленно, останьтесь на время, – сказал священник, предлагая Вальжану горшочек с вареньем. Варенье выглядело нетронутым. Сам хозяин намазал на гренок лишь немного масла. Вальжан взял горшочек. – В саду много работы, а у меня уже маловато сил, чтобы заниматься подрезанием веток, – годы берут свое. 

Вальжан поднял голову. Взгляд его напоминал взгляд раненого зверя, которому внушают страх те, кто пытается его спасти. 

– Вы хотите, чтобы я остался, – предлагаете мне работу. Не боитесь, что я причиню вам зло? 

– Все в руках Божьих, – серьезно ответил священник. 

Некоторое время Вальжан молчал. Он аккуратно намазал гренок маслом, затем вареньем. И масло, и варенье он ел впервые в жизни. Когда он вновь поднял взгляд, выражение его было просительным. 

– Месье, – сказал он. – Вы так добры ко мне – вы святой человек, и я знаю, что не должен просить о большем, но я-то не святой. Моя сестра живет в Париже, на улице дю Жиндр, подле Сен-Сюльписа. Не напишете ли вы ей письмо за меня? 

– Разумеется, брат мой, – улыбнулся священник. – Но позвольте, я научу вас грамоте, и впредь вы сможете писать ей сами.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Примечание автора:_  
>  Это лишь короткое АУ, а не роман, поэтому я обхожу стороной тот факт, что Вальжана отправили в Понталье, потому что система не была рассчитана на то, чтобы помогать вышедшим на свободу каторжникам вернуться в общество. Я лишь предполагаю, что Мириэль со своими связями мог оказать ему содействие.   
> На момент повествования Мириэль – кюре Бриньоля. Вполне возможно, что мадам Маглуар уже тогда была его экономкой, однако мадемуазель Баптистина к нему еще не переехала.


	5. 1802, Ним

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _В молодости он служил на юге надсмотрщиком на галерах._  
>  Виктор Гюго, «Отверженные», книга пятая, глава пятая «Зарницы»

Месье Абелин, начальник каторги в Ниме, смотрел на молодого помощника надсмотрщика с выражением некоторой обреченности – как смотрел на него всегда. 

– Ваш рапорт будет принят к сведению, – сказал он, закрывая бювар на столе с таким видом, будто ставил точку в разговоре. – Можете идти. 

Надсмотрщик колебался. В свои двадцать два года он был худ и долговяз, с руками, которые будто переросли его самого, и выражением серьезности, граничащим с похоронным. Про себя Абелин считал, что парню пошло бы только на пользу, если бы он хоть иногда позволил себе расслабиться и выпить с коллегами, но разве можно сказать подобное человеку, которые так полон служебного рвения? И работает он действительно хорошо, вот только рвение его порой… несколько тревожит и доставляет неудобства. 

– Месье, – сказал надсмотрщик, выпрямляясь, как солдат. Абелин почти ожидал, что он прищелкнет каблуками. 

Он вздохнул. 

– Постойте, Жавер…

Жавер, совершенно спокойный, замер на месте. 

– Ваше рвение к работе похвально. Но, полагаю, вы напрасно тратите здесь время. Не желаете ли подать прошение о переводе? В Тулон – или, возможно, в Рошфор. Такой человек, как вы, может сделать хорошую карьеру на каторге, если окажется в подходящем месте. 

Было видно, что Жавер удивлен. Несмотря на свой энтузиазм, он был человеком скромным – и, возможно, данное предложение показалось ему излишне амбициозным. 

– Я обдумаю это. 

И он действительно обдумал. Скромность Жавера не простиралась так далеко, как считал месье Абелин, и он уже знал, что не хочет быть надсмотрщиком на каторге всю свою жизнь. Это был благородный труд – охранять людей, предавших общество, чтобы не дать им совершить большее зло и исправить их, насколько возможно. Но не лучше ли было бы предотвращать злодеяния до того, как они совершены! Сейчас Жавер был вполне доволен своим положением в Ниме, хоть и ловил на себе насмешливые взгляды горожан, но несколько лет службы в Рошфоре или Тулоне, несомненно, произведут впечатление, если он захочет служить в полиции. 

Он подумал о Тулоне, где прошла большая часть его юности. Да, это будет хорошо для его карьеры. Он размышлял над этим целых три ночи, лежа на узкой койке в казарме и вглядываясь в темноту. Воспоминания о юности не были приятными. 

На следующей неделе он подал прошение о переводе в Рошфор.


	6. Глава 6: 1803. Тулон

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _«За Жана Вальжана. Это каторжник, которого я видел двадцать лет назад, когда служил помощником надзирателя на тулонских галерах»._  
>  Виктор Гюго, «Отверженные», том I, книга шестая, глава вторая «Каким образом Жан может превратиться в Шана»

Июльская жара в Тулоне была немилосердной, и Жавер взмок под шерстяной шинелью и форменной фуражкой. Единственным спасением был морской ветер с залива, хоть и вонявший тухлой рыбой, но сегодня было тихо, и ветерка едва хватало на то, чтобы на мгновение осушить капли пота на лбу. 

В жару каторжники работали медленно и мрачно, сняв робы и раздевшись до желтых штанов, обнажив спины – загорелые, со шрамами, или красные от непривычного солнца и еще не отмеченные плетью. Каторжники двигались как будто в полусне, и от этого надсмотрщики пускали в ход дубинки охотнее, чем обычно. Даже Жавер, который обычно думал только о работе, сегодня считал про себя часы до вечера, когда каторжников позовут на ужин, а надсмотрщики смогут перейти в тень. Все будут счастливы обрести хоть немного прохлады. 

Видимо, жара сделала его медлительным: он не успел схватить фуражку, когда внезапный порыв ветра сдернул ее с головы и понес к докам. Жавер выругался про себя, бросаясь в погоню: если он потеряет ее, стоимость вычтут у него из жалования, да и такое начало службы нельзя считать удачным. 

Но фуражку схватила чужая рука, подобрав с земли, – крупная, мозолистая рука, покрытая грязью и сажей, загрубевшая от работы. Жавер посмотрел вниз и увидел, что его фуражку держит один из каторжников. 

Их взгляды встретились. Сперва глаза каторжника на измученном, искаженном лице казались черными и лишенными выражения. Но в их глубине тлела какая-то искра, а в склоненной позе, когда он протянул Жаверу фуражку, было нечто, что показалось тому почти издевкой. 

Жавер напрягся. Он выдернул фуражку из рук каторжника. Ударить заключенного за непочтительность было долгом надсмотрщика, но Жавер не был уверен, что непочтительность была проявлена. А если заключенный ничего такого в виду не имел, то бить его будет несправедливо. 

Но когда каторжник под его взглядом не опустил глаз, желание ударить стало почти нестерпимым. У Жавера чесались руки взяться за дубинку, и это ужаснуло его самого: подобный порыв был низким и недостойным. Каждый день ему выпадало множество шансов научить этих несчастных уму-разуму без того, чтобы опускаться до жестокости ради жестокости. Жавер никогда не желал быть жестоким – лишь быть справедливым, и тот факт, что в его груди зашевелилось подобное порочное стремление, на мгновение заставил поколебаться жившую в его честной душе уверенность. 

Но он сказал себе, что это лишь минутное колебание. Он не дал воли своему желанию, а значит, оно не имело значения. Он посмотрел на жестяную бирку на колпаке заключенного и прочел номер: 24601.

24601, повторил он про себя, натягивая фуражку. За ним нужен глаз да глаз.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Примечание автора:_  
> ...и один раз, когда они встретились.


End file.
